Dimensional Disaster
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: (After Phantom Planet) With the disasteroid flying far away from earth, people begin to feel safe again. But it's not over, the disasteroid shifted the dimesions out of balance and two are on a collision course! Will the ghost fighting trio and some new friends be able to stabilize the universes before it's too late? Or are they all doomed?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, deep down, I knew that I would be writing for this show eventually. Before you give me grief, despite this technically being a kid's show, it's still entertaining and fun to watch even though I'm in high school. Do not judge me, if you don't like this show, then leave right now and don't post stupid reviews. With that out of the way, here's something that my imagination cooked up. Before we begin, though, I have another OC to introduce. She'll appear on my profile IF I decide to do a Madoka Magica fanfic that I'm planning after my current one is done.**

**Name: Myka Summers**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: With the name Myka, it should be obvious that it's a girl**

**Personality: Fangirl, smart, a bit shy, serious only when she has to be or wants to sound epic!**

**Family: Parents, Chloe (younger sister 11), Makayla (older sister 16)**

**This is the real beginning of the story…Let's get this party started!**

**Ps, it's in 3****rd**** person in the DP universe, for now…**

Something was off about the portal, and not just the fact that it was open all the time for no real reason.

"Are we going to sit and stare into a vortex all day?" Sam asked her friends.

"I don't know, but something seems off about the portal." Danny responded. A ghost magically appeared in front of them. She looked like a high school girl, except for being dead.

"Kitty?" The three (living) teens asked.

"Have any of you seen Johnny? I haven't seen him since he drove off into the ghost zone after we saved the world from being crushed by that asteroid." The ghost said.

"How do you know that he isn't flirting with someone?" Tucker asked her.

"It isn't like him to just disappear and not come back within an hour or two, he's been gone for four days!" She began to sound panicked.

"It has been awfully quiet in terms of ghost sightings in the past few days. Does it have something to do with the disasteriod?" Danny asked her. She shook her head and flew through the ceiling and didn't come back.

"That was weird. So does that mean that something is wrong with the portal?" Tucker questioned and looked at the portal that the Fentons had just finished building. "Should we go inside?"

"I guess that it's the only way we'll get answers." Sam said while pointing at the portal, which closed sometime during the conversation they just had. Danny transformed into Danny Phantom. Tucker pulled a lever to open the portal to the ghost zone.

"Here goes nothing." Danny said as he grabbed his friends and jumped through. What they saw on the other side was most certainly not the ghost zone. It looked like a closet, actually. The door in front of them opened and in the door way was a blonde girl. She had hazel and golden eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Um, could I ask where we are?" Sam said to the girl. "And who you are?"

"I didn't expect that you would know me, Sam Manson." She said.

"How did you-"Tucker responded, but he was cut off.

"I know a lot more than that, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton." The trio looked shocked. They had no idea where they were or who this person was, yet she seemed to know them. "I don't have time to explain, but events in your universe have set it on a collision cores with ours, and it is not pleasant." She said. A ring appeared around her waist and split into two, one going up, the other going down. The trio recognized what that meant immediately, the girl in front of them is half ghost.

**I can assure you, more chapters will be coming soon, with an explanation. In case you didn't read the description, this is a DP universe/ AU, which means that I get to mess around with worlds, ghosts, timelines, and stuff! So, who likes the mysterious, half ghost OC? Giving credit where credit is due, my IRL little sister gave me the name. Thank you (trying not to give her IRL name out in a fanfic) Chloe (fake name made up for this story) for the name. My cat is feeling lonely and is seeking my attention now, expect chapter two soon!**

**Nurse Medusa**


	2. Answers with a side of Blood Blossoms

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been SUPER busy over vacation (btw; how was yours?) I know that I left you on a cliffhanger, but here's chapter 2 of Dimensional Disaster and it will, hopefully, answer your questions and leave you with more, enjoy!**

The trio was speechless. Not only had the ghost zone seemed to vanish off of the face of the earth (or universe) the mystery girl in front of them was a halfa. She had electric blue hair, lime eyes, a shirt that looked similar to Dani's but it was green with black, short sleeves that ended on her shoulders. She had an 'M' in the middle of her shirt. She wore blue, fingerless gloves. She had a black belt on green shorts that ended on her knees and blue and black boots.

"Could I ask a question?" Danny said quietly. "What the heck is going on?!" He shouted.

"Keep it down, the neighbors might hear you, as for what's going on, I'm Myka and, as I just said, we're all going to die."

"I don't recall you saying that." He replied.

"Context clues. Anyway, I'm not from your dimension, but ghosts exist here, also, you are all fictional characters here."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You don't exist here, you're a work of fiction. It's a TV show, a pretty darn good one actually."

"So we don't exist here, but ghosts do, how do you people survive?!" Tucker asked, swinging his arms around.

"Me, Myka Phantom. I fight the ghosts around here, though they're not as common as they are in your world."

"Now for the million dollar question; what the heck is going on?"

"Says the million dollar ghost. Anyway, you went through a ghost portal, right? This isn't the ghost zone, which means that something is off."

"But what is it?" The goth said.

"A portal synchs with the closest universe to itself, to make a portal exclusively to one universe is impossible or just unlikely. The ghost zone was the universe closest to yours which is how your portal worked. Something, probably the disasteroid, changed the location of either your universe or the ghost zone and now our two universes are on a collision course."  
>"How could it do that?" Danny asked.<p>

"This is only a theory, but since the disasteroid was made entirely of ectoranium it could've affected the portals despite the world being intangible."

"Any other theories?" Tucker replied.

"None so far, but this means that our worlds will collide!"

"So?" Danny said.

"You really should pay more attention in school, this means that our worlds will destroy each other and probably near-by worlds!" Danny walked towards her bedroom door.

"Alright, if you're a halfa it means you or your parents should have a lab somewhere, right?"

"Yeah…" He began pushing the door open.

"We could go to it and figure out what's going on." He said walking out of the room.

"NO DON'T!" Myka flew after him just before a gun, that he didn't notice, fired. "My parents are ghost hunters and have installed this stuff all over the house. If we want answers then we have to go to your house."

"Fine." He said and they walked through the portal.

_Ghost alert Ghost alert!_

Blared through Fenton Works as the two halfas (in ghost form) walked through the portal.

"Ghost!" Jack shouted, pulling a gun out of his jumpsuit and aiming it at the portal.

"Dad! It's just me!" Danny said. Myka invisibly floated through the ceiling into Danny's room.

"Sorry, though I thought that we calibrated the sensors to not do that." He said to himself as the trio floated into Danny's room.

"That was…interesting." Myka said, now in human form. She had blone hair in a pony-tail that went down her back. She had blue eyes and was wearing a black shirt with green and blue striped sleeves with black jeans and tennis shoes.

"Interesting? That's twice now today when you almost got me shot!"

"It was your dad holding the gun though, he would've missed at point blank range."

"Point taken."

"Anyway, we still have a life-threatening catastrophe eminent!" Sam pointed out what they should've been focusing on.

"Yeah, how are we going to get the lab to ourselves without your parents asking too many questions about Myka?" Tucker responded.

"They did calibrate the sensors to not attack me, but now they know halfas exist! What if they get to close?"

"Its not like I live here I don't care if people get to close to my secret, so let's get down there and focus on the issue at hand." She said.

"Alright, time to introduce you to my parents." Danny said. They all walked down to the lab. When they got to the bottom of the staircase the two adults looked up from their work. They noticed a new face. She waved at them.

"So, who's this?" His mom asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Myka, she's a friend from school." He said, trying to hide the fact that she just triggered alarms. She stepped off the last step and onto the lab floor.

_Ghost alert near lab stairs_

Before anyone could say anything, a net and piles of blood blossoms fell on Myka. While it didn't hurt much in her human form, it still hurt being around the flowers.

"Wait, don't hurt her, she's here to help!" Danny said, but he was pushed aside by his parents.

"It's okay, sweetie, we'll get rid of this evil ghost!" His mom said while pulling out a thermos. Myka transformed and fazed through the floor to get away from the flowers. She reappeared on the other side of the lab and transformed back into a human.

"Wait! Don't shoot! We're all going to die!" She held her arms up in case they did shoot.

"What was that?" Maddie asked, powering her weapon down.

"We're here to stop a huge catastrophe, so could we borrow the lab?" She said as another net dropped from the ceiling. "And can we turn those things off?!" She said in an agitated tone.

**That was at least 2 ½ pages on word. I should probably get working on actual school work now. I also have a portal one shot for Christmas that I'll upload soon. I would've written more, but that ending was hilarious so I had to put it. The next chapter should be up soon. Review if you want me to continue!**


	3. More answers and some school drama!

**Happy 2015 everybody! How are you doing? Well, I have a cold and watched the first Bleach movie. Big mistake. Bleach isn't supposed to be sad! Why was that so darn sad? For those who haven't seen it, someone died. No one dies in Bleach! It's an unsaid law of the anime! It's to keep it from getting depressing and they had the nerve to kill a character off! Not only that, they erased her from existence! Not cool Bleach! Now that the rant is out of the way, here's another chapter for you!**

After the anti-ghost net was removed, Myka was asked to explain what was going on, again, at gunpoint. Once the two adults understood the situation they turned the traps off and walked upstairs to continue working.

"How did you figure out what was happening?" Tucker finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hello, scientist parents! We have sensors that detect odd ghostly activity!" She said as a certain red-head walked down the stairs.

"A ghost sensor went off, did Danny set something off again?" She asked before noticing the new figure in the room. "Who is this?"

"This is Myka and we are currently trying to stop the universe from exploding." Danny said, half-heartedly.

"Hi." Myka said to Jazz.

"That still doesn't explain the ghost alarm." Jazz responded while holding up the Fenton Finder.

"_Welcome to the Fenton Finder. Walk forward."_

Jazz did as the machine said until she found herself in front of Myka.

"_Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."_

The machine turned off as Jazz grabbed the Fenton Peeler and aimed it at the blonde. The other two humans in the basement grabbed her arms and pulled the weapon away from her before she could fire it.

"That girl is a ghost! What are you guys doing?" She protested when grabbed.

"Now I understand your pain, Danny." She said as the blue halo appeared around her waist. "I'm a ghost, yes, but I'm here to help. Got it?" Jazz nodded.

"So, what does this have to do with the universe exploding?"  
>"I'm not from this universe, actually. I'm from a similar universe. Somehow, we believe the disasteroid, caused the ghost zone and your world to shift and now it's on a collision course with my world. We. Are. All. Going. To. Die." She put, subtly.<p>

After a while and some explaining, Myka went back through the portal, telling them that she would be back soon.

**The next day…**

The school board decided to give their students time to relax and re-adjust because the world almost ended, so they gave students some time off. It was finally time to go back to school and Danny wasn't too excited considering the fact that he probably wouldn't be left alone at all. The morning started off horribly, though. He was getting ready for school, like normal until he opened his room's curtains to find hordes of fangirls. There were at least twenty of them, trying to break into his house. So, he did the only logical thing, grabbing his bag and jumping out of the window. He transformed while jumping out of the house and flew to school, with tons of fans following him the whole way. It wasn't better at school either. Even as Fenton, he was mobbed. Several times. He finally made it to his locker without dyeing.

"Good morning!" Sam said in happy, but sarcastic tone.

"Did you get mobbed, too?"

"Yep, I wonder how Tucker is doing with the crowds." She said as the doors at the end of the hall flew open and Tucker ran through with tons of geeky fangirls following him.

"Hide me!" He screamed.

"Speak of the devil. How was your morning?" Sam asked, trying to regain some normality.

"Fangirls waiting at your window and getting mobbed, I think I preferred when no girl wanted to date me." He said as he attempted to open his locker.

"Me too, I had to literally jump out of my window this morning." Danny said as a pile of love letters fell out of his locker. "Joy." Paulina entered the hallway and many boys just stared at her, hoping that she would approach them, but no cigar. She had one man in mind, Phantom.

"Hey Danny." She said in that sweet voice that any other kid in the hall would've loved her to use on them.

"Yes Paulina?"

"Are you busy tonight because we could-"She got cut off by his reply.

"Sorry, I am busy and I have a girlfriend." Every single person in the hall gasped. One, because he turned down Paulina, two that he had a girlfriend.

"Who, it's not the goth looser, is it?"

"Actually, yes. Sam and I are dating now." Paulina looked faint.

"You can't be serious, after all this time, I finally want to date you and you realize your feelings for that freak? It's not fair!" She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Sorry, I just realized that I loved Sam."

"Aw…I love you too!" Sam said, they looked each other in the eyes and kissed for the entire school to see. Paulina screamed and ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Overkill?" Danny asked.

"No, she deserved it." Sam replied.

"Hey! I'm right here." Tucker said.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before class." Danny said suddenly.

"Ghost or just a break from the crazy girls?"

"Option number two. Just save a seat in class for me." He said as he walked into the restroom.

"Well, it's about time you came here. We knew you'd come here eventually." Dash said. Kwan stood behind him.

"Um…hi…um…I'm going to go…" Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're not going anywhere until we're done talking. Listen, Fenton." Danny shivered, worried. But Dash took a deep breath and changed his tone. "We're sorry, for everything. If we'd known who you were we would've never done anything that we did to you. I have one question, though. Why? Why did you put up with it?"

"So you didn't hurt anyone else. I could put up with it and I didn't want you to go after anyone else."

"I understand, also, I'll stop being a jerk from now on." Danny smiled.

"That's good to hear." He said as he went to class.

**Somewhere…**

It worked. It's time. Time to strike. Time to teach that phantom a final lesson. Time to return.

**Dun dun dun! Who do you think that person was? Will Myka actually return? Will Paulina give up on Phantom? Probably not, but you should review anyway! By the way, the person is probably not who you think it is…muwahahahahahaha! See you for chapter 4!**


	4. The newest Fenton and some more drama!

**I'm back! You should feel lucky, I've updated already today, feel lucky. Do you feel luck yet? Good. So, who is the mystery figure and is Myka who she says she is?...**

The day was going by rather slowly. Sure, he may have come up with the idea that saved both earth and the ghost zone, but the ghosts NEVER give him a break, never! It wasn't until the last period of the day when his ghost sense finally went off. He raised his hand up and Mr. Lancer looked at him.

"You do know that you don't have to ask any more, just don't be long." He said. Danny nodded and grabbed Sam and Tucker's shoulders and flew them through the wall. The blue halo appeared around his waist when a familiar cry rang through the hall.

"BEWARE!" A blue ghost appeared and started making lunch boxes come out of lockers. A bright light was shot at him and he was sucked into a thermos held by Tucker.

"Should we go back to class?"

"Yeah, if it was only him then we should go back." But no one realized how late in the day it was and the bell suddenly rang. Students flooded into the hallway and surrounded the trio. It was mostly girls and boys waving love letters at the trio but also people asking questions and other nonsense. Danny simply grabbed his friends and phased through the floor to an empty hallway.

"That was an uneventful day." Sam said when they were finally alone. Danny's ghost sense went off right after she said that.

"Sam! You jinxed us!" Tucker said.

"Says 'bad luck Tuck.'"

"You know that I hate that nickname."

"Danny!" The ghost said. Then Dani suddenly phased into the hallway and tackled her 'cousin'.

"Dani? What are you doing here?" A voice said. Valerie was at the bottom of a staircase and was leaving the building when she noticed the ghost girl.

"Hi Valerie!" The girl responded, flying over to her.

"This is very touching and all, but what are you doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Well, when Danny saved the world and revealed his secret, I figured that he could use some help hunting ghost and stuff."

"Are you here for that, or a home?" Danny asked her.

"Um…both, please."

"I'm not the one you should be asking." He said. They all walked home from school while Dani waited for them on Fenton Work's roof. Danny walked up to the crazy building and signaled for her to come down. She landed on the ground and transformed into her human form and they walked in.

"_Three ghosts are near, thank you for using the Fenton Finder."_

The cousins heard as they walked in. They walked into the kitchen to see Myka hovering above the floor and Danny's parents messing around with the Fenton Finder.

"Three? But you're the only ghost here, aren't you?" His mom asked as Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off.

"Hey Danny!" Myka said when she saw him walk in.

"That explains two, but who's the third?" Danny's dad asked as Dani popped her head into the kitchen.

"Um, who is this?" Jazz asked when she walked in.

"Um…hi, I'm Dani with an I. I'm Danny's cousin." She said while rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Danny doesn't have a cousin." Jazz retorted.

"I'm not technically his cousin…I'm more of a, um, clone, actually…" She said awkwardly.

"Awkward…" A voice said from the window.

"Tucker!" A smack was heard. "You blew it!"

"Sam? Tucker? What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to find out how things were going with Danielle but mister blabber mouth here decided to blow it!" Sam said angrily while pointing at Tucker.

"So, what was that about 'clone'?" Danny's mom asked Dani, trying to ignore the craziness of what just happened.

"It's the fruit loop, he's the one that made Dani." His parents nodded, trying to process what exactly was going on.

"You know what, I don't care, now, Danny, what is this young girl here for?" His dad asked.

"Um…I kind of don't have a home, so, if you want to, could you-"

"Do you want to be a Fenton?" Dann'y mom asked.

"Um, actually, yeah."

"I'll get the paperwork! The paperwork that says Fenton on it!" But Dani didn't have long to be excited.

"This is very touching, and all, but we have a problem."

"What is it?" The newest Fenton asked.

"Good news and bad news, good news, I figured out what destabilized your world." She paused.

"And the bad news?" Jazz asked, worried.

"It's not the disasteroid, it's-"

**Meanwhile…in space…**

It's time to return. It's time to tell them the truth.

**Back on earth…**

"No!" Dani said, on the verge of tears. "There's no way, how could he…" She said before transforming and flying out of her new home.

"Dani!" Danny and Myka flew after her. The girl stopped at the park and landed on a tree.

"How could he? Did he do it on purpose? Does he think that the world will just accept him if he save us? What do we do? He's probably dead anyway…but that means-"

"Dani, calm down, he's not coming back any time soon."

"I'm not sure of that." Myka said as her ghost sense went off. A flash of purple smoke revealed someone they hoped to never see again.

"Hello Daniel."

Vlad was back.

**Dun dun dun! I had been planning this for a while and he was not originally going to be the villain but I decided to put him in. Good cliffhanger? Good. I am going on a trip to Washington DC next week so I'll try to write a lot on my way there and on my way back. So, two updates in one day leads us to the villain's big reveal, hope you're waiting for more! Review for an update! Show me you want more! Until next time…son…JUST KIDDING!**


End file.
